1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video/audio alarm processing method and apparatus for a base station manager in a mobile radio communication system. In particular, the present invention relates to a video/audio alarm processing method and apparatus for a base station manager based on a workstation whereby the base station manager can process trouble state data of base station controllers and base stations, and produce video and audio alarms in accordance with the grade of the trouble state data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a mobile radio communication system, a call message including the identification number of a calling mobile unit which attempts a call through a call control channel of a base station is transmitted to a called mobile unit, and a speech path is provided between the calling and called mobile units if a response is received from the called mobile unit.
However, in case of performing the call communications utilizing the mobile radio communication protocol regulated by Electronic Industries Association (EIA), the mobile unit may fail to receive the call message transmitted from the base station in a special condition, and thus the call communications between the terminating and originating mobile units may not be performed. Also, troubles of the function and connection/disconnection of circuit boards which constitutes the base station controller or the base station system, troubles of the physical paths through which the data communications are performed, or troubles caused by the connection/disconnection of various kinds of cables may occur.
In order to monitor such system troubles, the base station manager in a mobile radio communication system is provided with a trouble processing block for receiving the trouble state data from the respective base station controllers and base stations affiliated in the base station manager and outputting a trouble state message to a display screen provided in the workstation, and an audio alarm processing device for processing and outputting an audio alarm to a loudspeaker in the workstation.
Specifically, in order to monitor the trouble state of the base station controllers and base stations during the system operation, the conventional audio alarm processing device outputs the trouble state message provided from the base station manager to the display screen, and processes the audio alarm to drive the loudspeaker in the base station manager.
However, the conventional audio alarm processing device has the drawback that since it processes and outputs the audio alarm to the loudspeaker, it is difficult to identify the grade of the current trouble state of the system. It is also difficult to monitor the system trouble state at a remote place far apart from the base station manager.
Also, a base station manager may be provided with no loudspeaker in accordance with the kind of the workstation, and the monitoring of the system trouble state cannot be accurately achieved by such a base station manager having no loudspeaker.
Meanwhile, apparatuses for displaying the video alarm for the trouble state of the base station controllers and base stations with processing an audio alarm have been proposed. These apparatuses have the problems that separate constituent elements should be added, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.